The purpose of the Clinical Pharmacology and Analytical Chemistry Core (Core E) is to provide a[unreadable] centralized unit to facilitate the pharmacological and analytical studies of HIV/AIDS related clinical,[unreadable] translational, and basic science research at UNC-CH and at our collaborating institutions, and to establish[unreadable] collaboration with AIDS investigators at other national and international institutions. We bring together a[unreadable] group of established investigators, collaborators, and advisors in analytical chemistry, pharmacology, and[unreadable] related fields. These investigators oversee a modern and well-equipped, composite analytical laboratory.[unreadable] The services provided to the HIV/AIDS investigators by Core E include specimen procurement and handling[unreadable] of HIV infected and noninfected material; pharmacologic consultation and support for pharmacokinetic and[unreadable] pharmacodynamic investigations; analysis of samples; and interpretation of pharmacologic results. All[unreadable] analyses are conducted in a CLIA-certified, state of the art analytical laboratory that includes high[unreadable] performance liquid chromatography, gas chromatography, capillary electrophoresis, nuclear magnetic[unreadable] resonance spectroscopy, and mass spectrometry. The laboratory is centrally located and has convenient[unreadable] access for the HIV/AIDS investigators at UNC-CH.[unreadable] Prior to the establishment of Core E, HIV/AIDS investigators struggled through their analytical and[unreadable] pharmacologic needs by relying on the undependable timetables of unfunded colleagues or by contracting[unreadable] out the studies to costly private facilities. In most cases important pharmacological studies were bypassed[unreadable] for a lack of funding or reliable expertise. Core E now fills the analytical and pharmacological needs of[unreadable] HIV/AIDS researchers without undue financial burden on their primary grants. In addition, the availability of[unreadable] this facility has stimulated new and important HIV/AIDS related drug research, funding, and interdisciplinary[unreadable] collaborations.